Draconian Duel
by KrspaceT
Summary: Sequel to Cliffhanged Duel. Yugi, Yusei, Jaden and Yuma are stranded in an unknown city, missing their memories, while something sinister appears to be brewing. There is only one solution, and that is to Duel. Open to OC's
1. Chapter 1

Decks have come in, at least two anyway...so let us begin!

Mister's Wyote and DenneyLaw have already sent some decks in, so...

Please, all people wishing to join should also enter need a charater

Note, sequel to Cliffhanged Duel, please see

_An unknown location, Alleyway_

Four Duelists lay on the ground, out conscious as they pushed themselves up.

The one with the most oddly colored hair was the first to awake, as he looked around...

"Jaden, Yusei, Yuma?"

The others, a brown haired, a black haired and a blue haired teenagers looked at him in confusion.

"Yugi?" they got up as the four of them looked around.

"Where are we?" Jaden asked

"I don't know...any of you guys recall anything?" Yusei asked.

Yuma held his hand to his chin "Well...other than our duel...how to duel...and KATTUBINGO, no"

They looked at him oddly "What?"

They turned to their duel disks, or D pad as it was, and checked their decks...

Yugi saw Dark Magician, Kuriboh, ect

Jaden saw Neos and Polymerizaton

Yusei saw Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior

Yuma saw Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight

"So...they seem to be the same..." they sighed...

Yusei looked around, before spying his duel runner in the alley as well

"So, our decks are alright...and disks..."

A flyer flew into Jaden's head as a paper airplane

"OW!" he rubbed his head as he Yugi piked up the flyer

**Duel City Duel Tournament**

**The Best Duelists in the world gather here, for the title of the greatest duelist ever  
><strong>

**Only those who duel with passion beyond passion can win here**

**Draconias, the Eternal President of Draconia  
><strong>

Below it was a note scribbled by someone

_I recommend entering, Go to the nearest Duel Shop_

_You all are here for a reason_

_Paradox_

_I am not the Zone ally Paradox_

_All but Yuma frowned_

"I swear that name is familiar" Yugi commented

"And there's a duel shop!" Yuma pointed towards a storefront with glowing Neon Letters; Duel Shop being them

"Well, we have nothing to use..." Yusei frowned as they exited the alleyway, into a city sort of like Yusei's home, but with a lot more cameras everywhere

As Yusei approached, they were passed by a person who appeared to be chewing gum...as men in black appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him

"LET GO OF ME!"

"You are under arrest. Gum chewing is prohibited by Draconian law! Minimum sentence, 15 years!" the man screamed as he was taken away.

The group of duelists looked on in shock

"That, is just wrong"

They entered the shop, to find a large and brightly lit super market of card packs, disks, runner parts and all other dueling bits and bobs

Yuma and Jaden were drooling at the sight of the card packs

"Well, you guys have something to hope for" Yugi noted "Working hard you could pick up a few new cards...I should as well" he was totally outsped in that duel...

Fusion, Synchro, XYZ...they all outspeed his playing style

He had to fix that

A aged man sat at the computer in front of the check out desk. He gave a toothy grin as he saw them

"Signing up?" he smiled "Already had several come in...now let me see, name"

"Yugi Motou"

The man did a quick bit of typing with his computer

"A 5 star Duelist...your in"

"Jaden Yuki"

"Also 5 stars!"

"Yusei Fudo"

"A 5 star duelist, in normal and turbo play. Most excellent"

Yuma approached with a cocky attitude "Yuma Tsukumo"

The man did a few quick typing memos

"Oh...a 3 star duelist" Yuma collapsed, twitching "But, that's just enough" Yuma shot back up

"Your all entered...oh I see you have your disks" the man noted them "Tournament rules require an inspection, so if you'd leave them, be free to browse the wears...you all have 1000 DP on your accounts"

They exchanged looks...

Card shopping!

_15 minutes later_

Each person had a few new cards in front of him, looking over them and thinking

"Elemental Hero Gaea, Absolute Zero, Shining...this is so awesome!" Jaden had focused on Warrior support cards, and had found several new Elemental Heroes

"Hmmm, Lightning Warrior, Seven Swords Warrior, Catapult Warrior, Scarred Warrior..." Yusei had obtained several new Synchro Monsters and a few other monsters

"Instant Fusion? How does that help?" Yuma had taken a wide range of packs, and now had a lot of cards that had no connections.

Yugi had dome things similarly, but had gotten a bit luckier, picking up a clearer strategy, amongst them being the Supreme Arcanite Magician Card.

"You can take your disks now" the man called as the four duelists returned to the counter, refitting their disks.

"I'm quite glad you have a hybrid disk...its far too much trouble to reset a runner. Anyway, as tournament rules, they now have the random Extra Deck Feature

"Random Extra Deck?"

The man nodded "Decks now can have more than 15 monsters in the extra deck, however the cards used in a duel are then instead randomly selected at 15. While some cards can be linked together, for instance Flame Swordsman and Dark Flare Knight, it will allow for a random surprise in dueling and a harder to predict strategy"

"The Tournament begins in a week..."

_Meanwhile_

"Yes, Duel, Duel my little subjects. Bring on the passion, the altered duel disks will give me it, and power the ultimate answer"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the form for OC's

Name

Deck

Appearence

Duel runner/Disk

Personality

_Well, its time for another chapter_

Our heroes were ready to get down to dueling...before they realized something

"Um...don't we need a place to live?" Yusei pointed out

"Yeah...that's a good point" Jaden added

"Hey, look at this" Yuma noted a poster on a telephone pole

_Rent for Duelists_

_21 Beau Avenue_

_Rent...Free for tournament if you defeat the Landlord_

"Awesome, that will be a sinch!" Jaden cheered as Yugi looked ominous

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, it may be more difficult than we imagine"

"Oh be positive!"

_21 Beau Avenue_

A Small apartment complex, with a lawn manicure into a dueling arena, stood in the shadows of the high rises around it as the amnesiac duelists approached it, as a explosion was heard, as they had their D Gazers that had came with their upgraded disks on

"Huh?" they took note of the duel going on at the moment, as a panting duelist stood with just 500 life points and Cyber Dragon, Machina Fortress and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, the last in defense mode

He had the sort of disk Yugi had, but with the

An short, graying old man, who was likely the land lord, had Fairy Archer (Who had just activated her effect), Battle Fader and DNA Transplant with 2000 life points

He had a duel coat on, a metal armor like thing with several deck slots.

"That was a cheap shot...and it won't change a thing! You barely saved your lifepoints last turn, what makes you think..."

"Playing Cyber Dragon has cost you this duel" The man frowned

"Huh..."

"I summon, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" somehow, the monsters on his foes side of the field were sucked away

"What the he..."

"Watch your tongue, to summon this monster, I can use cards on your field...now behold" a multi circled body metal dragon appeared on the man's field...

"It has 1000 attack points for each material monster, now see them used! ATTACK!" a sonic blast struck into the duelist, sending him flying and defeating him

_Jimyo 0_

_Winner, Roshi_

"You are...not welcome. Be gone" the duelist crawled away as the old man sighed, before noticing the four people watching him

"So, here for the flyer as well?" he said dully, obviously he had defeated more than just that kid

"Yeah, and prepare to loose old man, 'cause we're moving in!" Jaden said cheerfully. Roshi rose an eyebrow

"I think not...erg it would take too long to duel you all separately, I'll do ya' all at once"

"Bring it on, old man!"

"AR, link on" the alternate reality reset itself, as glowing virtual bytes formed on everything around them

"I do believe Dragon Warriors will be my deck today" Roshi placed a deck in "You all go first"

"DUEL!"

**Yuma, Yugi, Yusei and Jaden; 4000 each**

**Roshi; 16000**

"I'll start this!" Yuma drew a card, and played it

"I summon, Achaacha Archer!" an archer with a flaming arrow appeared in attack mode (1200, 600)

"Now, when he is summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" the archer fired an arrow straight at Roshi, who didn't flinch

**Roshi; 15500**

"I play two cards face down, and end my turn!"

"Now I go" Yugi drew his card "And I active, Ancient Rules! With this card, I can special summon a Normal Monster from my hand. I special summon, Dark Magician!" The purple wizard appeared in a blast of dark light (2500, 2000)

"Next, I activate Advaned Ritual Art!" the ritual spell flashed behind the duelist "Now, I send Summoned Skull and Silver Fang to the grave from my deck, to call forth!" a blast of green blue light as a black armored magicial appeared behind him

"Magician of Black Chaos!" (2800, 2600)

"Now, I play a face down card, and as I have no more cards in my hand, I can summon this card without a sacrifice!" a dark horse and rider reared onto the field

"Come forth, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight"! (2300, 2100)

'Impressive' Roshi noted

"Now, its my turn!" Yusei drew a card

"Now, as I control no monsters, I can special summon, JUNK FORWARD!" a robotic monster spun onto the field (900, 1500)

"Next, as a Junk Monster is in play, rise Junk Servant!" a red and orange mis matched robot fell into play (1500, 1000)

"And now, I summon Mach Synchron!" a plane robot flew down from the sky (0,0)

"I tune Level 1 Mach Synchron to Level 4 Junk Servant!" The plane turned into a single green ring that surrounded the four stared monster

"The Stars form the ramp to the skies above. Become the Light the path shines upon, Synchro Summon!" a blast of light was unleashed as a Blue and Gray Warrior crouched down before him in attack mode, a large ramp on his arms (1000, 1500)

"Behold, Catapult Warrior! Now, because of Mach Synchron, I can return the non tuner to my hand, and once again!" several mis matched pieces of junk fell from above, before forming back into Junk Servant (1500, 1000)

"And now, for Catapult Warrior's monster effect! Now, by tributing Junk Servant, I can blast you with its attack points!" Junk Servant got on the catapult of the warrior and fired itself at Roshi, who took the blast with a umph

**Roshi 14000**

'Not bad...'

"I play two cards face down, turn end!"

"And its mine now!" Jaden drew a card of his own

"I summon, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" the humanoid dolphin surfaced from a water spout, before crouching down on the ground (600, 800)

"Next, I activate, Fake Hero! Now, I special summon from my hand, Elemental Hero Heat!" a red costumed hero formed from a fiery comet (1600, 1200)

"And here's something cool, for every Elemental Hero in play, he gains 200 attack points, and that includes himself!" Heat yelled as his force grew (1800, 1200)

"Now, I activate Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin's effect! Now, by discarding one card" Jaden sent Mirror Gate to his graveyard "I can blast a card from your hand, if it has less attack points than Necroshade that is!" Aqua Dolphin fired a sonic blast, that struck a armored knight with a green core (1700, 0)

The monster blew up as debris hit Roshi

**Roshi 13500**

"Now, I activate Polymerization, and with it, I combine Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin with Elemental Hero Heat, to fusion summon, a new Hero!" a blizzard strikes the field

"Behold, the Elemental Hero, Absolute Zero!" A ninja of ice landed on the ground, with icy shurikan (2500, 2000)

"That's all for me"

Roshi smirked, this might be worth his time after all

"MY DRAW!" he drew a card...

"I activate, Tuner Soul!" (OC card showing Mist Valley Soldier, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier and Supay glowing above Gravekeeper's Spy, Big Jaws, and Dupe Frog and Kuriboh) "With this, by sending two tuners to the graveyard from my deck" he sent Flamvell Magician and Mist Valley Soldier to his grave "I can move two non tuners of the same level to my hand!" he moved two Daybreakers, the same monster that Jaden had sent to the grave, to his hand

"Now, I summon, Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" A red haired woman with a sword appeared in a storm of flower petals (1600, 600)

"Now, because I summoned a Level 4 monster, Kagetokage can be special summoned from my hand" from the shadows, a lizard of shadow rose (1100, 1500)

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn, and with it I revive, Daybreaker!" the swordsman that had been slain by Aqua Dolphin rose again (1700, 0)

"Now, with his effect, I can call forth another Daybreaker from my hand!" a second Daybreaker rose (1700, 0)

"And, this one can follow!" a third Daybreaker appeared as his entire monster zone was filled up

"Five monsters in one turn!" Yugi said astonished

"Now, I overlay, Two Daybreakers and Kagetokage!" three large spiraling lights flew into the air like a spinning vortex

"I don't do those chants" they smashed into the ground

"I summon Number 10: Illumiknight!" a sort of creepy looking snowflake descended onto the field, as it morphed into a scary armored knight (2400, 2400)

"I don't know why, but I think I need that card" Yuma frowned...

"And now, I tune Level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge with the last Daybreaker!" Rose spun her blade and split into four green rings as Daybreaker jumped into the rings

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" a blast of green light illuminated him as a large dragon that appeared to be made of metal began to descend from the sky

"Behold, SCRAP DRAGON!" (2800, 2000)

"He did two different types of summons at once!"

He smirked "Now then, I activate the spell card, Overlay Bullet!" (OC spell card showing Overlay units being fired from Utopia at Red Dragon Archfiend and Black-Winged Dragon) "With this, I can send all three Overlays units from my XYZ creature to the grave, to destroy three monsters on the field...I can't directly attack this turn but now, goodbye, Dark Magician!" a Overlay unit smashed into the Normal Monster

"Magician of Black Chaos!" The Ritual Monster got smashed

"And Elemental Hero; Absolute Zero!" the Fusion Monster was also terminated

"Hey, did you know this, Absolute Zero, when removed from the field, destroys all monsters you control!" a blizzard smashed into Scrap Dragon and Illumiknight

Roshi smirked "And that's why, I have this; Quick Play Spell Card, Shielding Light!" (Oc Spell card showing Vylon Omega casting a light force over a downed Gem Knight Pearl) A light shield formed to block the icy attack from his monsters "By removing a light monster from my graveyard" Daybreaker was sucked into a vortex "I can negate a destruction effect...now then, Illumiknight attack AchaAcha Archer!" the knight joust attacked AchaAcha archer, destroying him

**Yuma 2800**

"Next, Scrap Dragon attacks Junk Forward" The Dragon flew at the exposed monster

"Not so Fast, go Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" a metal construct rose up to block the monster's attack...

"I digress, I activate Piercing Darkness (A OC quick play spell with darkness from Rainbow Dark Dragon destroying Magical Cylinder as a mass of Dark Monsters; such as Dark Crusader, Dark Grepher and Giant Orc fell on Marauding Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wastelands and Zubaba Knight) Dark shadows blasted into the trap, slicing it apart

"By removing the Dark KagetoKage from my graveyard, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. Now, Scrap Dragon!" Junk Forward was smashed to the ground

**Yusei 2100**

"I end my turn with a face down" The duelists stared down his powerful monster force

Cliffhanger


End file.
